


Alone.

by JJWarren702



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Can I give the doctor a hug please, She finally takes her fam there, this is short i’m Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWarren702/pseuds/JJWarren702
Summary: The Doctor tries to distract herself from the thought of what the Master did, but that doesn’t always work.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I just wrote it because I needed the Doctor to show them. It’s not my best but I love these people so much. Also I’m loving this season so far.

“Doc, are you ever going to tell us what’s wrong?” Graham says after the second week of a blue light TARDIS. The Doctor just turns and gives him a quick smile before going back to the console and creating a new destination.  
“So I’m thinking Mars, may be simple but wouldn’t you all want to see Mars? OR wait no can’t go there bad guys are there. I’m pretty sure Mars is safe, has been a long time since I’ve been through.”  
“Doc?” Graham asks again, but stops when Yaz just shakes her head at him. There’s no point, The Doctor has been like this for weeks.  
“I know what, let’s go to planet 1.36. Some of the best mathematicians from the universe came from there.” And with that she initiates the sequence and the TARDIS shakes into movement.  
Yaz opens the door and everyone follows out behind them, The Doctor coming out last.  
“Evening Doctor,” says the man waiting for them all just by the TARDIS. “Managed to park it in the right spot this time.”  
“Sorry about that last time, talking about last time - how long has it been since I was here. Can’t seem to place my brain on the right number.”  
“2763 years, you had a much different face last time. However I do like this one.” The man winks and the Doctor giggles, the fam just look at each other - not really knowing what’s going on. “Would you like me to book you some rooms to stay in?”  
The Doctor shakes her head, “Just a day trip today.” She need the distraction, even if it is just for the day.  
The Doctor and her fam begin to walk around the planet, Yaz pointing out all the cool monuments to Graham while Ryan is too distracting looking at the attractive girls of the planet. The Doctor just shakes her until she sees it, she sees a child running away giggling while her parents chase after her with big smiles on their faces. She also sees a couple walk hand in hand. This planet is full of love and hers is empty. It’s fine. She’s fine. The Doctor just keeps smiling until she can’t anymore.  
“Um guys,” She shouts out, Graham, Ryan, and Yaz all stop and turn. “I just realised I left my sonic in the TARDIS. I’ll catch up with you.” The three look a little confused, knowing that the Doctor never goes anywhere without her sonic screwdriver but she’s been acting weird ever since their encounter with the master so they just pass it off as one of her weird things and carry on going.  
In the TARDIS the Doctor puts her hands on the console, using them to support herself. She’s staring at the screen, looking at the maps of the different parts of the universe and noticing Gallifrey isn’t on it anymore, it’s no longer a recognised planet. Even when it was hidden and frozen it was still recognised. It’s all gone. She’s alone. The screen changes and a picture of Rose and Jack appear, she presses the button to get rid of it but instead Martha and Donna appear, and then the Ponds, and then Clara. The Doctor’s emotions are all over the place, why is the TARDIS showing her them? They all just ended badly. Her hands tense up, a feeling of anger filling up inside her, all these people - her friends and family. They all left, some in worse ways then others. And then the picture changes again and this time it’s the one of her and the fam that they took on a trip to planet Leaviblue once. Almost on cue they walk in behind her. The picture disappears and the screen goes black, that’s when the Doctor sees in her reflection tears coming down her face. A custard cream appears in the dispenser, The Doctor smiles a little, the TARDIS does know her best.  
“Doc?” Graham says, “What’s wrong?”  
She quickly wipes away the tears.  
“Nothing, I’m fine. What are you guys doing back here?”  
“You were gone for a while, we wanted to check on you.” Ryan says  
“Yeah, now please tell us what’s wrong, maybe we can help?” Yaz pleads, getting slightly fed up with the Doctor being in this state for so long but not telling them what’s wrong. The Doctor knows they’re right though. She does need to tell them. She sets the course and pulls the lever. It’s time.  
The Doctor just opens the door and lets her fam walk out first. She’s already seen it once, doesn’t need to see it again not just yet. She leans against the door, feeling the heat of her planet enter her ship. A tear begins to roll down her eyes. “Doctor?” The Doctor hears, she looks towards the other door to see Ryan’s head peering inside. “You coming? Going to explain what this place is?” She nods, slowly. Taking a deep breath and clenching her fists, The Doctor pushes herself out the door. The hot sun blades down on her, she sees the ruins of what is left behind. Of what he’s done.  
“Doc?” Graham looks at her, seeing that her facial expression doesn’t match her usual chirpy personality. “Where are we?” She looks at them, all their faces tell something different. Confusion. Sadness. Sympathy. Just like how she felt and they don’t even know what this place is.  
“Home. My home. This is the planet Gallifrey, where I came from. What’s left of it.” And it’s that point she breaks, her knees hit the floor. Everything around her becomes a blur. She feels empty, that is until her friends crowd around her, holding her in anyway they can. This is what the TARDIS was trying to tell her. She may no longer have a home, but she didn't always have one either. Her planet was so important to her, and that may be gone but that doesn’t mean she is alone. She was never alone.


End file.
